It's Complicated and Deadly
by Tsuki Is Moon
Summary: An unexpected guest falls into Vincent's lap. With a sweet disposition, Vincent doesn't plan to get rid of him especially with the Turks trailing this innocent man. However, there are more secrets hidden within that aren't entirely normal. VincentXOC
1. Chapter 1

Thunderous sounds were everywhere. Pounding footsteps from the red head Turk that giving chase. Roaring screams from the sirens. The sounds of their escape echoed off the walls. Reno ran after the runaways as fast as his long legs could carry him but they were too fast. It's how they were built. They were built to adapt. A simple building like this would give them no trouble at all.

For a long time, the Turks had been working on their own new experiment. Synthetic warriors built to adapt to any terrain, any situation, anything…. They had just begun the testing stage when two of their three warriors escaped. Their reaction to waking up was vicious. Luckily, no one was killed in the ruckus.

Model TL-07 was the first to wake up. Its reaction was subtle at first, surprise and utter curiosity. A normal reaction. It examined itself thoroughly, trying to the gist of itself. However as soon as it was during the first training exercise that it actually caught a glimpse of its own reflection within the wall. It became rather incoherent and stiff. After many failed attempts at communicating, the Turks were forced to put TL-07 to sleep. It wasn't pleased by the idea. When the other model, TK-09, awoke is the same time TL-07 began to attack. That's when all hell broke loose. TL-07 reaction to the Turks is what drove TK-09 to attack as well. Now, all they wanted to do was run.

TL-07 moved the fastest. Built for velocity it was running past average speed of any human. Its bare body cut through the air like a hot knife to butter. TK-09 was hot on its heels. This model was made for intelligence, thoughts shifting like clockworks. Together, the two of them had destroyed most of the lower floor trying to get out.

Reno ground his teeth in frustration and pain. His body was giving out it could but it just wasn't enough. Instinct kicked and without thinking he lashed out the warriors. TK-09 took the full blow of the attack, howling in pain as it collapsed to the floor. TL-07 stopped hearing its cry. Both warriors locked eyes and knew their fates at once. TK-09 smiled grimly and gestured for his comrade to go.

There was slight hesitation but not enough for Reno to catch up. TL-07 turned back towards the exit. His legs were carrying him at top speed. Then, the entire building went into automatic shut down. Doors were beginning to close one by one. Although TL-07 was moving its fastest, it didn't come out unscathed. Only one hit was enough. As it was going through the last door its arm got caught in the auto-lock door. At the speed it was going the sudden jerk was powerful enough to wrench the deadly metal away from its humanly skin. The scream was bone chilling and pulled sharply at the eardrums. TL-07 fell to its knees in agony, collecting itself as he panted violently. Slowly, it stood back up and began to pull. The sound of tearing metal rang clearly as it drew itself away. It was the only trace of it left for the Turks to find.

"The clouds are getting darker…" Vincent mumbled. He sat in one of the various bedrooms of the mansion staring out a large window. A small storm was quickly approaching. The garden in the back would be grateful for the rain. It had been a while since he had went to check on the flowers. They were growing wilder than he'd ever seen them, crawling up the walls and trying to invade the courtyard. He thought he should trim them down before they went out of control.

The rain was soon splashing against the windowpane. Vincent's heart slowed as he became taken by the sound of raindrops killing themselves against his window. His red eyes scanned the courtyard below as lightning flashed dangerously. What he saw caught him by surprise. "Who's that?"

The figure he had seen from the window had collapsed in the courtyard. It wouldn't be long before the creatures came for it. It looked human. Vincent wouldn't forgive himself for leaving someone, defenseless and weak, to fend for themselves against the things in this place. He made his way quickly down to the first floor. The door to the courtyard was inside the kitchen. As he opened the door, rain pelted him in the face but he spotted the collapsed figure. He pulled his cloak over his head and ran out into the courtyard. It certainly did appear human when he went to pick it up. It was heavier than he expected but not heavy enough to hinder his movements.

Inside, Vincent carried his new, naked guest into his own bedroom. In the soft light of the candles, he was correct that it appeared human. There was a small injury on its left cheek from the impact of hitting the ground. It was bleeding but it wasn't blood, more like a dark green liquid. No, it wasn't human. However, it smelled as harmless as a child.

It must have been male from what Vincent could see but it seemed more like a female. Pale creamy brown skin covered its entire body that looked very frail and breakable since it lacked muscle. Metal plates were screwed into the side of "his" face, along the jawbone, right behind the corner of the eye and half of the back skull. This led to the metal curve of his spine, leading all the way down to the tailbone. The tubing – five on each side of his back – was a dull neon green. The right side of his face was hidden by the long hair grew where the metal plate stopped. It was so black it was blue.

Then, there was the one arm, the left. Metallic, angular, vicious… From the elbow down, it was least inhuman of him, the most deadly part. Four curved blades tipped with a blood red point flashed at Vincent crudely. His fingers were same.

When Vincent reached to turn him over to see if this "man" was like him, he saw nothing. The entire right arm was gone. Nothing but circuits and wires remained. He winced at the thought of what could've done something like this.

His eyes drifted back out the window and then back to the sleeping man. "Who are you?"

TL-07 awoke to the sound of a dry screech. He jumped and dug his fingers into the sheets of Vincent's bed, tearing them in the process. He looked down sadly as he heard the sheets tear. The very sound made him want to cringe. He surveyed the area carefully. His vision was in black and white which made everything incoherent. Where was he? What had happened last night? He wanted to know.

He tried to pass his right hand over his face but only felt an empty sensation. His eyes traveled warily to take a glimpse at what was left.

There was none.

His stomach began to turn just looking at it. He felt pathetic. Now, he was truly starting to hate emotions. They could be so vulgar and violent.

He struggled to sit up and gazed at the down feathers scattered about. He must have been tossing and turning in his sleep. His entire body was wrapped in blankets, all quilts of multiple colors, all handmade. His eyelids began to drop slightly.

Then, he spotted something just out the corner of his eye. It was propped up on the nightstand. Careful not to destroy the bed any further, he crawled to the other side of the king sized bed and grabbed the piece of paper. TL-07 flipped it open so he could read but as he tried to read the letters he found that he just couldn't. Feeling strangely helpless he put the paper back where he found it. Then he rolled over, stayed in the comfort of the bed, and drifted back to sleep.

Cloud walked into 7th Heaven, ready to get some rest from an early morning ride. As he stepped a little ways past the bar he noticed something was different. He turned his head to see Vincent. Yeah, there was definitely something up. Vincent barely stepped into the bar for fear of being attacked by Yuffie. Their eyes locked as soon as the blonde had turned around. Vincent was sitting at the bar with a plate of steak in front of him.

"Something up?" Cloud asked, pulling his goggles up from his face. He took the seat next to his acquaintance.

"Last night, I found somebody in my courtyard." Vincent said blandly, staring at the plate of food. The steak seemed slightly unappetizing as he stared at the cooked piece of flesh.

Cloud seemed a bit shocked by the idea. Even he had had trouble getting through all those creatures. "How? It's close to impossible to get into your house without being attacked by something."

"He wasn't human really human… not all of him anyway. I let him sleep in my room for the night but I doubt he'll leave."

The blonde pictured some deformed demon wolf creature covered in fur and claws. Without thinking, he cringed. "Well, what do you want me to do Vincent? I can't exactly stray from my obligations right now." Cloud said as he too stared at the plate of food. "And aren't you going to eat that? Tifa will definitely kill you if you waste her food."

"It's for my guest…. Do you think he'd like meat?" Vincent asked out of pure curiosity.

"Honestly? Why are you asking me?" Cloud asked in return. The older man did not reply. He sighed and called Tifa over so she could get a container for Vincent's food. "You'll find out when you try and feed him." He said to Vincent. As blonde watched his friend approach the door another word of warning came to his lips. "Oh, and Vincent," The man turned at the sound of his name. "Don't get killed by your new guest." This statement was said in more of a joking manner than a serious one.

Vincent had been correct. His guest hadn't even left his bedroom. The man lay among a pile of fluff and feathers underneath the thick quilted blanket. After finding the tattoo on the side of his neck and because of the arm, Vincent had named him Talon. He found it to be quite fitting. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the container of food.

There was a sudden jolt of movement as Talon sneezed into the pillow. The intoxicating smell of meat was too much for his nose to bear. He sniffled quietly and peered up at Vincent blankly. His sky blue iris was surrounded by a dark red violet pool of innocence. He was greeted with a tight lipped smile.

"Good morning, Talon."


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent was the first thing Talon saw the second time he awoke that afternoon. He stared at the handsome man curiously. He must have been the one who gave him this bed. "Ah…" Talon's whimsical voice was barely audible as he tried to speak.

The plate of food that was being set before him reminded him of bloody flesh. The thought made him feel queasy. He shook his head at the steak with a grim expression painted on his face.

"Please, eat."

Talon looked up at the sound of Vincent's velvet smooth voice. Although he still couldn't understand human speech the pleading look in Vincent's eyes spoke for themselves. The synthetic warrior stared at the man only a moment more before looking to the food again.

He poked at the meat playfully and sniffed it in an analytical manner. Then, he stuck out his tongue in an effort to taste it. The succulent flavors of the steak appealed to Talon's taste buds, making his mouth water but the feeling only lasted for a few seconds. Moments later, he was hissing in disgust.

Vincent merely stared. Talon's behavior seemed to amuse him in a way. Without thinking, he reached out to touch Talon's face.

Out of fear, Talon immediately recoiled. He was like frightened cat. With one quick, clumsy movement, Talon reeled back towards the edge of the bed and slipped onto the floor. He gave a small squeal as gravity pulled him, and the sheets, down onto the dusty floor. Vincent was left stunned by Talon's quick movement.

As Talon's fingers clawed into the floorboards, Vincent reached around to help give assistance. With his left hand, he grabbed Talon's arm and – despite further protest – pulled the naïve man to his feet. There was a sudden tension in the air. With only the sheets bundled sloppily around his waist, Talon felt very vulnerable.

Vincent sensed Talon's fear almost immediately. "No need for that here." He said quietly in a reassuring voice. "They're not going to find you here." The words slipped into Talon's ear slowly, making him understand. The older man stood still and awaited the warrior's response with steady patience. However, when Talon laid his head on Vincent's shoulder, it was his turn to get tense.

"Here… Stay here." Talon mumbled into the red cloak. His narrow eyes trailed to the open window. Outside, the sky was a dreary yet pleasant grey that was speckled with natural sunlight. Clouds tumbled over each other in a graceful manner, captivating the younger man.

Vincent, feeling quite uncomfortable, tried to pull the warrior away. Talon wrapped his scrawny little arm around his captor's waist in an effort to hold on. The sheet fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. This made things even more uncomfortable. "Talon, let go. Now."

Talon shook his head.

"I said, 'let go.'" Vincent gave a large shove but the warrior would not budge.

Talon shook his head again and whimpered quietly. He was determined to hold hid ground.

A growl threatened to rise up Vincent's tight throat. He felt like he reprimanding a small child but truly, that's all Talon was. With little regret, the older man grabbed Talon by the hair and tugged hard on the thin black strands, rewarding him with another loud whimper. Slowly, the warrior peeled himself off Vincent who put him back into bed without any further protest.

"Stay, Talon." Vincent said forcefully as he grabbed the plate of unfinished food and left the room. After Talon's little stunt in his bedroom, he was too moody to even think. As soon as he was in the large, expanding hallway, the plate was flung into the wall with a simple flick of the wrist. One of the creatures would come get it later.

Talon stayed in the room for three days straight. He refused to eat any of the meat Vincent repeatedly brought home for him. Apparently, he was angered by the host of the mansion but there was nothing he could do. On the fourth day however, his hunger grew to be too much.

Sluggish in his movements the warrior slinked out of the now destroyed bed and walked about the room. He sniffed the air in search of Vincent's scent but he only caught a faint whiff. It was coming from the closet. Curious, he walked over to it and went to open it. The door flew open as a swarm of bats came from inside. They circled Talon in violent vortex of flapping wings and beady red eyes. Their lust for blood was a strong but… Talon himself had none. Finding nothing of interest, the bats roosted up onto Vincent's bed.

The closet, now bat free, was quite sparse. Only a few white button ups and a crisp black suit wrapped in plastic. Sensing the suit's importance, Talon reached for one of the white shirts and struggled at the buttons with his teeth. A few of the bats flew from the bedroom ceiling and back into the closet, watching Talon with something close to amusement. When he was finally successful, he found that the shirt barely scraped his thin upper thighs. However, he strutted shamelessly into the hallway with a few of the bats clinging to his shoulders.

The marble floor felt cool beneath Talon's warm feet. He hadn't noticed the lingering blisters until he finally stepped out the room. One of the smaller bats chattered restlessly in his ear like an excited child but the vicious growl from Talon's stomach shut it up. He sniffed the air and allowed himself to take in the entire atmosphere before setting off on his journey to the kitchen.

All around, the creatures in the mansion lurked behind the corners, Talon's scent enticing their strong senses. They knew he must have been one of them. That animalistic musk clinging to the man's skin certainly wasn't human. Heavy velvet curtains rustled as if the wind was being dragged from under it as life began to creep from its hidden slumber.

"Vincent, you can't keep coming in here just to talk. I'm not a therapist." Cloud said hastily before Vincent could continue to ramble on. Once again, he had arrived at 7th Heaven to get something to eat for his house guest. However, every time Cloud entered Vincent made him sit and talk. He sounded like a father worrying over his teenage child. Frankly, it was straight up scary.

"Then who am I supposed to talk to?" Vincent asked, staring at the plate of steamed vegetables in front of him.

"What about Tifa?" Cloud suggested with subtle indifference. Both men turned to look at her. She waved at them kindly.

"But I don't want to talk to Tifa." Vincent replied, catching the woman's disappointed expression just as he turned away. The two of them then fell silent. The tension inside the bar was growing into a mold of nostalgia to retreat. The clock upstairs chimed twice. It was already two o'clock.

"You should go check on him before that food gets cold." Cloud said. He slid from atop his barstool and began to head for the stairs. Vincent followed suit, heading for the door.

After close to 30 minutes of searching after Vincent got home, he finally found Talon. He was curled up on his dark kitchen island with an empty box of stale cookies. Every cabinet door was either hanging off its hinges or lay askew on the floor. Then… there were the bats.

Instinctively, Vincent pulled out his beloved gun and aimed for the kill. Talon, hearing the click of the gun, awoke just as Vincent tried to shoot down his little friends. The man sat up quickly and flailed his arms in a way that was meant to capture attention. Caught off guard, the pale finger pulled the trigger at an off angle.

The bats scattered. Talon watched with trepidation in his eyes as one of the bats fell limply from one of open cabinets. Vincent had clipped its left wing. Talon let out a squeal of remorse and leapt from the island. He scooped up the poor creature into his palms and examined it carefully. The gloomy gaze pasted on Talon's face sent a pang of guilt to Vincent's cold heart. The man looked as though he was going to cry.

"Talon?" Vincent raised his voice cautiously.

The soft, pained expression on Talon's face itself distorted into one of anger and rage. His head swiveled violently. His gaze was fixed into a death glare and he was staring straight at Vincent. The dull glow of neon green turned bright red. Something inside the warrior had been awoken and whatever it was wasn't pleasant.

Everything became still. Nothing seemed to move. Even Vincent was still. He couldn't move as he stared. Talon was ready to attack but, as he reached for his gun, his hands were shaking. He couldn't do it. Why couldn't he do it? His heart began to pound at an alarming pace. Why?

Then, Talon attacked. Vincent just couldn't react…. But Chaos could. Before the younger man could even lay a finger Vincent, Chaos had taken control and caught him by the neck. Talon gagged as he was roughly taken by the neck. His arms went limp and all the rage within him turned to fear. Flailing hopelessly in Chaos's grip he could do nothing.

A grimace arose on those pale grey lips. "Wonder where he picked you up." Slowly, he turned Talon's face to the face, examining him closely. "Should've killed you on the spot you scrawny mutt…" Chaos got closer and took in the exotic scent. It sounded as if his breath had been taken away. "But I can use you for something else."

Talon was let go. He fell to the floor with a harsh thud. Coughing violently, he tried to crawl away. Chaos grabbed a hold of one of his ankles and dragged him back. "Don't be stubborn." He whispered as he got onto his knees. With one fluid motion, Talon was laid out on the cold tile floor. He flinched at the feeling of the barrel of the gun trail down his back then stop at his exposed bottom. "Instead of killing 'Talon', I think I'll just fuck you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is something a little darker than I'm used to so bear with me.**

**Warning: Rape**

Talon yelped in utter fear as Chaos grabbed his neck and slammed him down on the cold tile floor. He squirmed pathetically against the demon's iron grip, exposing his round ass even more. His heart pounded loudly against his rib cage as if desperate for escape. A feeling of helplessness enclosed Talon's entire being. For the first time… He felt afraid.

Chaos savored the intoxicating smell of fear that was wafting into his nostrils. He heard the younger man whimper in protest and nearly burst into spontaneous laughter. It was so cute how human emotion could over run the mind but now wasn't the time to think about that. He wanted to sample his meal. Chaos trailed his gray forked tongue over Talon's spine. He felt the warrior shiver. Satisfied, he threw back his head and ground Talon's face into the floor. He certainly liked dark meat.

In the kitchen, the sound of clinking metal echoed off the walls. Talon whimpered louder when he felt Chaos's gun trail down the edge of his spine, past his rectum and between his thighs. "Hush, 'Talon' and be a good boy." With an analytical gaze, he examined the younger man's dark semi erect cock. He teased it gently with his free hand and watched tiny beads of semen drip from the tip. "Hmm, cute… but you know, I could easily guild you right now if I wanted." Chaos then cocked back his gun, ready to fire.

Talon could barely move. He was paralyzed in fear. All either of them could hear was a soft trickling sound as urine spilled onto the floor. The warrior lifted himself slowly, on his elbows, to look at the mess he'd made. He had pissed himself. Chaos found himself chuckling.

"You can't even hold your own piss… If that's what it is." He said as he sniffed the air. "You're no better than a dog." Chaos stood up and dragged Talon backwards by the waist into the puddle of mess. "Clean it up."

A little confused Talon looked back to Chaos who continued to hold his waist in the air. "Ahh…" He still couldn't form the words. On the side of his face urine dripped from his cheek.

"Don't give me that look." Chaos grumbled. He nudged Talon's body back towards the puddle. "Clean it up with your tongue." He stuck out his forked tongue.

Hesitantly, Talon mimicked Chaos. His dark pink tongue lapped at the urine slowly. The demon smiled in satisfaction. Still holding onto Talon's waist, Chaos pulled his gun up to lips and licked the barrel slowly. The sight of Talon's face was too erotic. He felt his own erection strain against his pants, pulsating in ecstasy.

Talon screamed as he was taken by sudden pain. It was as if someone had set off a bomb to tear apart his insides. Chaos pushed the barrel of the gun into his uke's tight rectum. "Louder!" He hissed as he pushed it deeper. Talon bit his lip but could barely hold back another scream. Chaos watched blood drip down Talon's dark thighs. It was the color of rust. His rectum stretched around the gun like an expanding rubber band. Talon's cock jerked and twitched, semen dripping to the floor.

"L-let go!" Talon managed just barely past trembling lips. His face was contorted in pain, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He had taken Vincent's words into his own mouth and had unintelligently spat them out.

"Oh, so cute." Chaos cooed. He twisted the gun slightly but instead of scream, he was rewarded with a moan. "Hm? Don't tell me you're enjoying this…" He pulled the gun out completely. The entire barrel was hot and sticky. The warrior's stretched rectum was bloody and breathed raggedly with each muscle contraction. Without a second thought, Chaos dropped the rest of Talon onto the floor.

Again, Talon screamed. It sounded close to a high pitched squeal. He coughed dryly and tried to crawl away but he wasn't fast enough. Chaos pulled him up by his hair and forced the weaker man's limp body onto the kitchen island. He leaned over Talon, pushing aside the tubing, and gently kissed the warrior's cheek. "Such a good boy, you are. I think you deserve a treat." The demon licked his fangs and, with nimble fingers, pulled free his erection. Talon swiveled his head back to catch a glimpse of Chaos's throbbing member. The tip was completely black and searing hot as Chaos pressed it against the stretched entrance.

Tears formed in the corner of Talon's eyes. He knew what was to come next. Hasty hands clawed for the edge of the island at a desperate attempt for escape. Just before Chaos slammed into Talon, the spent man grabbed a hold of the island's edge and pulled, hard.

There was a loud hiss and a loud thud. Talon lay crumpled on the floor in agony. One of his tubes had busted open and its contents were leaking onto the kitchen floor. He wanted scream but he had no energy. The room began to spin and his vision became a clouded mess. Deafening footfalls followed. Chaos was coming.

The demon found his uke paralyzed on the floor and his very lifeline spilling onto the messy floor. "Look what you've done to yourself. All fucked up." Chaos said apathetically. He squatted down next to Talon and put the warrior on his shoulders. The neon green substance was crystallizing on the black tiles. He set Talon down on the island – back side facing up – and quickly rustled through his pockets. "I'm not done with you yet…" Chaos pulled a green materia from inside his cloak. He was about to press it into Talon's now paling arm but stopped himself. Instead, Chaos dipped his hand between two milk chocolate thighs and pushed the materia into the warrior's still breathing rectum.

Talon felt the wide girth of the materia as it was pressed into him and moaned aloud. Chaos climbed onto the island with a wicked smile at the innocent display of pleasure. "Even like this I can barely hold back." He whispered quietly, pressing his erection against the warrior's rectum once more and holding Talon's waist firmly. Then, he thrust his hips forward. The wall's surrounding Chaos's cock clenched tightly.

Cold fingers trailed over Talon's face as he drifted between consciousness and sleep. The materia had done all it could to stabilize the warrior. The feeling of Chaos impaling him was much different from the gun. It was smoother, more supple. Although his mind was becoming dull, the sensations Chaos was sending through his body sent jolts that electrified the senses. More sounds traveled up Talon's throat, one's of ecstasy. Instinct was taking over as he found himself rocking his hips in time with each thrust.

Chaos rode Talon nice and slow, tormenting himself at the stiff pace. The moans hanging in the air worked their way into his head and he struggled to keep his bearings. His pace began to grow faster with each thrust, creating more friction.

Then, he hit the spot.

It felt like a bomb had gone off. Talon cried out and came, clenching around Chaos once more. The demon smiled and slowly drew back almost completely before slamming back. Talon cried out again and turned to look back at Chaos. "St-stay…" His voice was hoarse and close to inaudible.

Chaos lifted his head and locked eyes with Talon. "Come again?"

Talon struggled to push himself up, arms weak. He reached behind him and quickly clutched the demon's wrist. "Stay… here…" He whispered. With a hesitant hand, he trailed his finger down to his rectum and pushed in his own finger beside Chaos's throbbing erection. He keened quietly as he stretched himself further.

"Dammit…!" Chaos lost all control. He drew out of Talon and flipped the warrior onto his back. The uke groaned in pain. The demon took hold of Talon's neck and pulled him up into a sitting position. Chaos didn't think as he was taken in by Talon's scent and soft skin. He pressed his lips against the warrior's and thrust upward, impaling Talon. Muffled moans escaped past Chaos's lips. He barely had time to move before he came.

Vincent blinked. His head was a dark haze as Chaos receded. He was lying on the floor, his body laced with sweat and some other substance. At first, he merely laid there until his body was able to move. Then, he heard Talon groan. "Talon?"

There was a subtle whimper as Vincent finally sat up. Just like before, the kitchen was in disarray. However, looking around, there was difference. A large puddle of now crystallized green materia lay upon the floor, glistening in its own glory. A stench lingered quietly in the air. He stood and felt a slight breeze between his thighs. His gaze wandered downward.

All that had happened earlier came into context. He went stark white. What had Chaos done? He we to where Talon lay and found the warrior spent on the floor. His skin was pale and almost translucent as the veins in his arms and legs began to poke out. The effects of the materia had worn off. Vincent knew it was his fault.

"Talon, wake up." Vincent whispered in Talon's ear.

The warrior's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at Vincent. He quickly clung to the man before him and sobbed quietly. Vincent swallowed feeling Talon's naked body against his own but picked the warrior up and took him up to his room.

**A/N: Poor Talon... but what about Vincent? He has to deal with the fact it Chaos who raped him. I wonder...**

**Please reveiw. Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud was lying in his bed waiting for sleep to take him when his cell phone rang loudly against the nightstand. He groaned and picked it up. It was Vincent. He was a little surprised but quickly answered it. "Vincent?"

The blond was assaulted by a barrage of word that seemed to slur together. He took the phone away from his ear until the sound quieted. He put his ear back up to the phone and asked what was wrong.

"Could I speak to Tifa… please?" Vincent mumbled into the receiver. His voice was hoarse.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Cloud asked as he made his way downstairs to the tavern. His heavy footfalls shook the stairs.

"I just need to talk to Tifa." He growled in reply.

"Fine, fine." Cloud finally said with a shrug. He found Tifa in the kitchen washing a few dishes. "Tifa. Somebody wants to speak with you."

She turned at the sound of his voice and wiped off her hands on the towel hanging at her hip. "Well, who is it?"

"Just take the phone, it's urgent." Cloud handed over the phone and left the kitchen to go take his nap.

Vincent's room was as quiet as a still night. Nothing stirred except the slight rustle of the bats' leathery wings. They had roosted where ever there was space. Talon was once again lying in Vincent's bed just like the night he was first found. He had fallen asleep crying in Vincent's arm.

He didn't try to move. He didn't want to move. The numb feeling coursing through his body was dulling the pain. Talon clawed at the bed sheets in frustration.

His acute hearing caught onto Vincent's smooth voice but it was hesitant and unsure. Talon wanted to call out to him but truly, he still didn't know his name. He searched through his limited vocabulary for proper words. Nothing came to mind… Well, except for one word. "Fuck…"

Outside the room, Vincent was confessing his "sins" to Tifa over the phone. The guilt was mounting up as he spoke of the events spilling into his mind like knowledge from a book. "Can I leave him at the tavern for a while?"

Pause.

"Thank you, Tifa." He hung up the phone and quietly entered his room. Talon lifted his head immediately and put on what he thought was a happy expression. It was a timid sort of smile that reminded Vincent of Marlene or Denzel. "Good morning, Talon." He said as a reply, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Although he knew there would be pain, Talon wobbled over to Vincent. The warrior laid his head on Vincent's thigh comfortably. He was like a dog greeting his master.

Vincent actually felt the blood rise to his pale face but he did reject Talon for fear of a relapse of earlier events. "Talon, we're going to go see a friend today. Will that be okay?" He asked carefully. Talon nodded. "Then you're going to need some clothes. Come." He gestured for the warrior to stand.

This time Talon shook his head. The motion churned his brain almost violently.

With a sigh, Vincent stood up and grabbed Talon with the sheets still tangling around his scrawny body.

It was as if the gravity had been shifted on inside Talon's body. He struggled in Vincent's arms until he was back on the bed. Pulling the sheets, Talon could finally see what had happened. Semen was seeping from his rectum. Vincent had to turn away from the sight as he felt more guilt building. He had taken away the warrior's innocence and tainted him.

Talon turned back to Vincent with a pleading expression but their eyes wouldn't meet. He watched the sticky white substance drip onto the clean sheets. He averted his gaze from the awkward scene. In an effort to get Vincent's attention, he sat down and mewled gently.

Vincent's ears picked up on the sound and turned. The innocent look on Talon's face drew him. With a meek sigh, he picked Talon up once more and walked towards the closet. It was still as empty as ever. Vincent scanned the surprisingly large space to only find shirts and his old suit. He had made many excuses of why he hadn't thrown away the damn thing. "Maybe it'll fit…" His voice was distant as he spoke.

Talon felt uncomfortable in the suit. Vincent had to tear two large slits into the back of the suit to accommodate the tubing. He had fought Vincent tooth and nail but in the end, he was too weak to fight him off. His only arm had torn through the sleeve entirely. He glared at Vincent out the corner of his eye as he was forced to walk barefoot down the cold alleyway to 7th Heaven.

Tifa welcomed Vincent with a smile and gasped at Talon's dainty appearance. "Vincent, is this him?" She rushed out from behind the bar and went to Talon's side for quick examination. The warrior stayed still, a little confused by the woman's concern. "Haven't you fed him at all?"

"It wasn't my fault… He wouldn't eat meat." Vincent mumbled. He was beginning to sulk again.

Talon focused on Vincent once more. He finally knew his name. "Vincent…?"

"C'mere Talon. You must be starving." Tifa said. She reached to take Talon's hand but found herself grabbing air. "Whoops." She gingerly took a hold Talon's wrist and dragged him off towards the kitchen.

Then, it was quiet. Both Denzel and Marlene had gone off with Yuffie; Cloud was still taking his nap and technically, the bar was closed. Vincent felt very alone… Why? He was always alone. His eyes shifted left and right before going behind the counter and grabbing a large bottle of scotch. He opened it quietly and took a quick swig. The alcohol did its job well, dulling his senses and desensitizing his emotions. He gasped and slid down slowly to the floor. He stayed like that until Tifa finally came out of the kitchen with Talon.

She took him upstairs to an empty bedroom with a large plate of dessert: White cake and chocolate ice cream. The warrior sat down on the bed, balanced the plate of food in his lap and began to scarf down the food on his plate. It was true: he had been starving. As soon as he had managed to use a fork he was gone. He went through three helpings of pasta, mashed potatoes, salad and whatever else Tifa could dish out. She giggled at his disgruntled appetite. "Do you like it?" she asked.

He licked his lips and nodded, smiling like a happy child. "Talon like." He said in that whimsical voice. The words fluttered gently on his tongue. He had started talking in the third person ever since Tifa had got him talking.

"Good." She said as she took his plate. "So, get a little sleep while I talk to Vincent okay?"

He nodded.

"Promise?" Tifa asked with a mischievous smile. She held his chin in place so he could look him eye to eye.

"Promise." Talon smiled and received a small kiss upon the head.

"Good boy." She then left him to go assess Vincent's mental state.

Vincent was slouched against the bar. He was surrounded by a dark cloud of depression. Next to him was Cloud who seemed to be trying to cheer him up.

"Cloud, go back upstairs." Tifa growled viciously. "I need to talk with Vincent. _**Alone**_."

The blonde stood up straight and confronted her head one in a displeased whisper. "Well, what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." She whispered back.

"Why-?"

"Look, it was like when Aerith died okay? You wouldn't want to talk about that either, would you?" Her voice had rose past a whisper. She hadn't thought about her words until it was too late. "Oh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Cloud was grimacing deeply at the comment before stalking off past Tifa and back to his bedroom.

Tifa sighed and turned back to Vincent. "Sheesh, now both of them are acting emo…"

**A/N: So... I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Next time, the Turks are finally going to find Talon but will Vincent be willing to give him?  
Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do we always have to do this yo?"

Reno groaned in frustration as him and Mr. Rude made their way through the streets of Midgar. They had suspected that Cloud might actually know something since he had been snooping around the area. Now they had proof. Their new device was leading them in the direction of 7th Heaven. They wouldn't fail the boss a third time. The second time was when the second warrior to awaken – TK-09 – escaped as well but it had truly escaped. There was no way they could have followed into… space. During a quick break, it had slipped from its cell, fixed the kinks in one of the most glitchy air craft and redesigned the small ship into a space craft.

In Mr. Rude's gloved hands was a sort of GPS tracker, designed specifically for model TL-07. It had taken a while to actually get the thing to work properly but now, it was working like charm. He looked above his dark shades to the meek tavern they continued to approach.

Denzel was the first one to reach the door. The children had finally returned to the tavern barely an hour ago. The two orphans had been playing with Talon ever since he had woken up from his cat nap.

Reno was the first to push through the door, followed by Rude. Vincent sat up from his state of depression in great alarm and pulled out his gun. "What do you two want?"

"Is that any way to treat guest, yo?" Reno replied with question. "But if you must know, we're here to take back our property."

"Talon doesn't belong to you!" Denzel exclaimed from below. He was wisely hiding behind a bit of Vincent's cape.

Upstairs, the whole ruckus could be heard as Vincent shot at Reno's feet. Talon cringed at the sound but did not fight back as Marlene tugged him from the room. "C'mon Talon." She pulled him halfway down the stairs so they could spy from a distance.

Mr. Rude was the first to catch sight of him. He whispered into Reno's ear without making any sudden gestures. Talon felt a hard pain in his chest as he gazed upon the two men. He knew why they were here. They wanted to take him back and now, he was scared.

Tifa came from the kitchen only moments later. "What the hell are trying to do to my bar? Get out!"

"Not without him." Reno pointed straight at Talon who was already rushing back up the stairs. "He's incomplete and mentally unstable. If we don't finish our tests, there will be consequences. **You** should know that Vincent."

The room went silent for a very long time. Vincent knew it was true. After what he'd experienced… what he had to see happen to Lucrecia. He knew.

"I… can't let you have him, not yet." Vincent mumbled hoarsely, his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry but that's not really an option." Mr. Rude said in his subtle voice. His hand was on his gun, prepared to fight.

"Go get Talon Denzel…" Vincent whispered to the boy.

Denzel quickly ran back up the stairs to retrieve Talon. The frightened warrior wouldn't move from his spot on the bed as Marlene tried to coax him. Cloud found he was wandering into the guest room after all the noise downstairs had once again awoken him from his nap. "What's going on?"

"Talon doesn't wanna go back!" The terrifying voice that clawed up Talon's throat shook the room. His pupils were becoming slits as his emotions were taking over again. Fear was shifting into anger and rage.

Cloud instinctively grabbed a hold of both children. "Vincent! Get up here now!"

There was a slight silence and angry mumbling coming from downstairs but loud footsteps soon followed. Vincent looked disheveled as he came into the room. Behind him were the Turks. He hissed harshly at the two of them, demanding them step back. Vincent slowly put away his gun and stepped up to Talon. The warrior's expression quickly changed.

"Tell me what's wrong Talon." Vincent said gently, lifting Talon's head with a gentle tilt of the chin.

"T-Talon doesn't wanna go back…" This time, the warrior's voice trembled. "Stay… with Vincent."

Vincent let out a sigh and, feeling a little embarrassed, placed Talon's head on his stomach. He knew the warrior was blushing as he felt more heat against his abdomen. "I'm not sure if I can keep my promise." His voice was barely audible but he knew Talon could hear him.

Vincent's words pierced through Talon's like a poison arrow, the toxic meaning of the man's words spreading throughout his entire body. The warrior pushed away feebly as strangely green tears streamed down his face. "No! Vincent promised!" He screamed, thrashing his body about violently. He was scared. He was sad. Why would Vincent give him away so easily?

Seeing Talon in such a distraught state tore at Vincent. Without thinking, he tried to calm the warrior: He kneeled down, encircled Talon's thin body with arms and gently stroked the warrior's hair. "I know I promised but… Don't you want to be whole? Don't you want to get fixed Talon?"

"…" Talon was speechless. He had never thought of himself as anything close to incomplete. Inside, he balanced and light hearted but on the outside, there were so many jagged edges. He was so out of place.

"C'mon, let's go." Vincent swept Talon into his arms bridal style and proceeded to carry the warrior away: down the steps precisely. Everyone else followed behind him. The atmosphere turned sour as everything was settled.

Talon sat between Vincent and Cloud, the blond on his right and his savior to his left. He felt squeamish and uncomfortable. He could no longer argue with Vincent anymore. A major point had been proven and he couldn't strike it down. Mr. Rude stared at him with curious eyes. The man didn't seem to bother Talon as much as Reno did. It may have been the serene look behind his eyes but it calmed the warrior.

The red head yawned loudly and began to speak. "So, are you going to let us have him or not?"

"We already said no." Cloud grumbled as Marlene began to play with his hair.

"Yeah but technically its Vincent's decision. So, Vincent, give us an answer."

Everyone looked to Vincent. His face was blank and void of emotion but his answer was clear. "I'll let him go only if I can come with him. I want to ensure his safety and prevent any further experiments than necessary." Vincent's gaze traveled over to Talon whose body began to relax at the comment. "I can't have you poking and prodding at him like he's just something you guys can play with. Are you okay with that Talon?"

The warrior nodded. "Mm-hmm. Talon doesn't wanna be alone." The cute expression on his as his cheeked flushed was too adorable. He gingerly grabbed Vincent's hand and grinned at the man, his fangs preened to a shine.

"Then you don't have to be." Vincent stood up and guided Talon to the door with Reno and Mr. Rude trailing behind. As soon as they were outside, the older man quickly moved forward to meet the warrior's soft lips. The kiss was small and unexpected but Talon felt raw passion. His body nearly gave way as Vincent backed away. "V-Vincent…?"

"I promise… I'll never let them have you."

Mr. Rude stepped out of the tavern first and hastily shot off his tranquilizer gun at both men. Talon went down first with the dart lodged in his arm. Vincent stared at both Turks with a look of surprise before falling to his knees.

"Those are specially made just for you two." Reno began with a smile. "Did you know that they use these on elephants? Of course, we had to add something extra. When you wake up and feel like blowing chunks, you'll know why."

Vincent couldn't hear after that. It was as if someone had poured water into his ears. Slowly, the rest of his body came to meet the ground and his head was plunged into darkness.


End file.
